


A Darkness Untouched

by SineVestigio



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, vmin - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artists, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jin, Bottom Taehyung, Dark Past, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Inner Demons, Jungkook bottoms to Jimin, Jungkook tops Taehyung, Kinky, M/M, Musicians, Orgy, Orphan - Freeform, Painting, Smut, Some Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Jimin, Top Namjoon, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineVestigio/pseuds/SineVestigio
Summary: Kairos School of Art is Taehyung's dream school. Since he was a little boy, Kim Taehyung has loved painting more than anything, so when he gets accepted to the elite school, he is ready to start his life as a painter. He hopes to leave his horrible past behind and start his own life, but pieces of that dark world still linger until he meets six strange boys. Taehyung is pulled into their curious way of life, where they share everything....and everyone.





	1. Strange Angels

Isolation. The word shrouds the small house. Maybe house is the wrong word; more like a piece of artwork. Taehyung tilts his head to look at he full thing before shrugging. His oversized black sweater shifts over his skinny frame and he pushes blond hair out of his eyes. String music spills out of the slightly ajar dark red double doors. Well it is an art school he thinks to himself as he walks up the stairs. The cab he stepped out of pulls away swiftly and taehyung finds himself alone. He's past the point of being uncomfortable, he's been alone in too many situations to still feel the slight anxiety. Opportunity is too tempting to waste time on being nervous. Without a second thought the blond pushes open the surprisingly heavy doors and is faced with the sound of singing and violins. 

A silver haired boy lays sprawled out on the white marble floor with a euphoric grin on his lips. The music comes from a speaker mere inches away from where the boy's head lays. The room is large and shaped like an octagon. He can see what appears to be a kitchen to his left. The walls are all covered with elaborate paintings and busts and small white statues sit on pedestals scattered around the room. A large marble staircase sits directly across from the double doors that he entered in. Taehyung drops his bags at the door and clears his throat. 

"Hello, is this Kairos school of art?" He asks and the silver haired boy sits up. He looks surprised that such a deep voice came out of a rather small boy. 

"I wouldn't call it a school, it's more of a...house. Wouldn't you agree?" He asks the blond smoothly with that grin still in place, revealing crooked teeth. Taehyung nods. 

"How many students are studying here?" He asks and the other boy shrugs. 

"You make 7 so far, again this isn't really a school so don't call us students. It's too formal. Wouldn't you agree?" He asks the blond with an impish laugh. Taehyung frowns slightly. 7 is hardly a school but he takes it as a compliment, to have been chosen to go to such an elite school is really a huge honor. 

"Again I agree," the blond responds absentmindedly as he picks up his bag. 

"Let me help you with that," the shorter boy says and picks up another one of taehyung's bags. The blond studies the other boy, finding that he has cross earrings in his ears and dark makeup below his lashes. His appearance gives Taehyung the faint idea of feminism and beauty. Taehyung notices a thick maroon choker that is tied around the boy's neck almost like a collar. Underneath a red spot  peeps out at the top of the black band and taehyung wonders what exactly happened but doesn't dare ask the other boy.

"I believe you will be sharing a room with me, my name is Park Jimin by the way. What's yours?" Jimin asks Taehyung as he leads him up a broad set of marble stairs. 

"Taehyung." He answers Jimin and can almost hear the silver haired boy smile. 

"Have you a surname Taehyung?" Jimin asks, casting a look at the blond over his shoulder. 

"Yes but I can't see any reason why you'd prefer to use it," the blond answers him shortly and Jimin chuckles under his breath. 

"You're feisty for someone who is so small," he calls back to taehyung as they reach the second floor. The taller of the two scoffs. 

"I'm at least 3 inches taller than you," he points out and Jimin smiles. 

"I never said I was big, I merely said you were small," he laughs and starts walking to the left of the hall. The second floor is shaped in a semi-circle around the staircase with 4 doors, leaving one of the 7 to room alone. The doors are all white and the wall is a rose color, mounted with swirling, dark paintings. Jimin stops in front of the second door on the left, the last one on this side. A painting sits on the right of the door and holds a dark figure inside the frame. The landscape is gray and plain with a figure in the middle. Upon first look it seems to be a large bird but as Taehyung approaches it he realizes that it is an angel with large black wings. It is a beautiful painting but the angel wears an expression of pure agony, blood dripping from his head. Taehyung steps closer and traces the angel with the pad of his thumb, entranced by the artwork. Upon farther inspection, the angel has a red design on the side of his neck, similar in location to the red mark on Jimin's neck. 

"Isn't it pretty?" Jimin asks him, breaking Taehyung out of his trance. Taehyung casts one more glance at the haunting painting before turning to Jimin. 

"It's a little creepy," he admits and Jimin tilts his head, letting his full lips twist into a crooked grin. 

"It's artwork Tae," he says softly and turns away from the blond boy to open the door. Jimin grabs a hold of Taehyung's bag again and walks through the open door. 

The room is small with a singular large bed in the middle of the room. Large pieces of canvas are standing on easels and others sit on stacks spread around the room. A box of paints sits by the far side of the bed and violins and cellos are spread around on the closer side of the bed. 

"We share a bed?" Taehyung asks Jimin who laughs and runs over to the bed, jumping on it with arms and legs spread. 

"We hardly do any sleeping so this is more of a  decoration," he tells Taehyung who still stands in the doorway. 

"Why don't we sleep?" He asks cautiously as he sets his bags down on the side that he assumes is his. He has never touched an instrument before. 

"Too busy silly," Jimin responds flippantly with his eyes gazing at the ceiling. Taehyung looks up as well and sucks in a large breath of air. 

The ceiling is coated in dark paints, making stormy clouds with swirling strokes. One section of the sky is free from those clouds and are dotted with stars instead. Undertones of red sit beneath these clouds and again taehyung notices a dark angel, a demon of the night flying in the middle of the ceiling, it's beady eyes fixed on him. 

"This is another reason we won't sleep," taehyung says hoarsely, his eyes still lingering on the terrifying painting. 

"There's another reason we won't sleep," Jimin says to the blond, but much closer than he sounded before. Taehyung turns swiftly and finds the shorter boy mere inches away. His eyes stare into the silver haired boys eyes and a faint flush dusts his cheeks and nose. 

"Why?" Taehyung asks him softly and Jimin smiles then, almost to himself. He reaches up and touches the side of Taehyung's neck, letting his fingers linger on the taller boy's prominent collarbones. His eyes are lowered, almost studying Taehyung's chest. Taehyung feels his breathing hasten and his body burns where Jimin's hand touches his white skin. This feeling is strange to him but he doesn't want to think about it. 

"You're so new to me, so innocent. It wouldn't be fair to you if I told you now," Jimin murmurs, letting his hand fall from the blond boy's chest. Jimin smiles again, his eyes bright and alive as he looks back up at Taehyung. 

"Let the pieces fall as they may, sleep is a luxury, I'll try to treat you to it as often as I can," Jimin says and his eyes look over Taehyung's shoulder. 

"Hello Hobi, I almost didn't notice you standing there," Jimin calls over to the doorway and Taehyung turns swiftly to face the door. A kind looking boy stands dressed in a similar outfit as Jimin. He has an elaborate suit jacket on that shimmers when he moves his hand to wave. A white silk shirt is underneath and a thick black choker is tight on his neck, much like Jimin's. He has shiny brown hair and a wide grin, his eyes crinkling happily in the corners. 

"My name is J-hope," he says happily and scampers almost to where Jimin and Taehyung still stand quite close. The new boy slings his arm around Jimin's neck and holds out a hand to the blond. 

"It's so nice to meet you," he says warmly and Taehyung feels security flood through him and his lips curl into a real smile. He feels comfortable with J-hope for some reason. 

"It's nice to meet you as well," Taehyung says and shakes J-Hope's hand which is soft and warm under his touch. 

"When did you get here?" J-hope asks Taehyung lightly. 

"About ten minutes ago?" He says, unsure of exactly how long he has been in this house. Jimin nods in confirmation and J-hope grabs hold of Taehyung's hand. 

"Come with me, I dare say you haven't met everyone yet," J-hope calls over his shoulder as he pulls Taehyung into the hallway, leaving Jimin standing alone in their room. 

"I'll stay here, I have to practice," Jimin tells them and gestures towards a violin that lays sprawled on the ground. Taehyung nods and meets his eyes bravely. Jimin stares back and smiles kindly before turning his back to the blond to pick up the chestnut colored string instrument. 

Taehyung closes the door of his room and turns to follow J-hope down the hallway to the left. They pass the staircase and come upon the neighboring room. J-hope knocks and the door swings open under his touch. This room looks different, almost like a dance studio with thick turquoise curtains hanging from the walls. The walls themselves are made of wood and hold intricate designs in the shapes of wings and clouds. That seems to be the theme around here. In the middle of a room is a long swing hanging from the ceiling and on the bottom of the swing sits a boy. His back is bent and he leans backwards, hands gripping the swing, knuckles white. His hair is smoothed off his forehead and he seems almost suspended in air. His eyes are closed tightly and his lips are parted, his face towards the ceiling. This time the ceiling is covered in an elaborate painting of a brightly colored sky. The colors are bright blues and whites with small cherubs peaking out from behind the clouds. 

"Jungkook there's someone here for you to meet," J-hope tells the swinging boy who sits up immediately. 

"Ohmygoshhi!!" The young boy exclaims excitedly as he runs over to where Taehyung and J-hope stand. Jungkook slams into Taehyung with the force of a freight train. Judging by his behavior and facial structure Taehyung decides that he can't be much more than 18 years old. Jungkook wraps his arms around the blond boy's waist, making J-hope smile fondly at the pair. 

"It's so nice to meet you, Jimin hyung said that we'd be getting a new housemate soon!!" He squeals against Taehyung's chest. 

"Well here I am how are you?" Taehyung struggles to make conversation with the boy's arms still around his waist. 

J-hope clears his throat and Jungkook releases his vise-like grip instantly. 

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to have someone new to play with!!" 

Taehyung furrows his brows at the expression 'play with'. 

"What do you mean?" He questions the younger boy who smiles broadly. 

"You're the second youngest here, all the older boys really don't pay much attention to me," Jungkook explains, his smiles making the corners of his eyes crease. 

"Not true, Jimin pays attention to you," J-hope says crossly from behind Taehyung. 

"Ya I guess, but he always practices so much," Jungkook sighs as he cracks his back. "What do you do?" He asks Taehyung and the older boy assumes he's talking about his art. 

"I'm a painter," Taehyung tells Jungkook and he nods in response. 

"I figured you would be, your eyes look at things differently," Jungkook says lightly with a heavy stare. 

"Huh?" Taehyung asks, blushing. 

"For example, you see cherubs," Jungkook points to the painting on the ceiling, "where others see birds." 

Taehyung looks back up at the ceiling and realizes that they are birds in the clouds, not tiny angels. 

"How did you know that?" Taehyung breaths in amazement. Jungkook laughs softly. 

"I see cherubs too," he murmurs and grabs the older boy's hand. 

"Come swing with me, there's room enough for the both of us," Jungkook offers giddily and J-hope smiles as Jungkook begins tugging at Taehyung's heads. 

"I'm gonna go help Jin with dinner," he tells them, "and Jungkook, please come when you're called this time," he addresses the young boy with a serious expression. Jungkook nods swiftly and pulls again at Taehyung's hand.

They set off towards the large swing with their hands still clasped together. Jungkook settles himself on the swing, in the dead center and begins kicking off the ground. 

"Come on Taehyung," he says to the blond with an impish smile. 

Taehyung ponders where he is going to sit. 

"On my lap, you've never swung with another person?" Jungkook questions with his head tilted. 

"I just thought that I could sit next to you," Taehyung admits, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. Jungkook laughs and grabs Taehyung's hands and gently pulls him forward. He gestures towards his lap before looking at Taehyung expectantly. 

"Don't be nervous, if we are gonna live together for a while, we should get comfortable with one another," Jungkook explains with a soft smile. Taehyung nods and grabs a chain in his right hand before swinging his left leg over Jungkook. He seats himself on the younger boy's lap and Jungkook tugs his legs to the other side of the swing, making sure Taehyung doesn't fall off. Taehyung's face is flushed a bright red due to the close proximity of the other boy. He's never been this close to another boy before and he can't understand why he feels fire deep in his stomach. Jungkook begins swinging, rocking their crotches together, causing Taehyung shift uncomfortably on Junkook's lap, his eyes looking at the ceiling. Taehyung feels Jungkook's hand grip the base of his neck and he is pulled forward so that his eyes are looking into Jungkook's. 

"You're so pretty," Jungkook breaths, his eyes roaming Taehyung's face with acute interest. Taehyung raises a brow. 

"Pretty?" He asks, trying not to be offended at the feminine compliment. 

"Yes, your face is like artwork, like a sculpture. Your cheeks are so high and your lips are so full," Jungkook's gaze is fixed firmly on Taehyung's soft pink lips. "Your eyes are more than brown, they have secrets and sadness in there, it makes me sad," he admits to the blond quietly. Taehyung has never been so thoroughly examined before in his life. 

"Thank you," Taehyung murmurs, unsure of exactly what to say.

"No need to thank me," Jungkook says flippantly and begins pushing the swing faster, letting his feet leave the ground for a moment. Taehyung can feel the younger boy shifting beneath him, he can feel wind rushing through his his hair. Their bodies rub together faster and Taehyung sucks in a quick breath when he feels the seam of his pants shift. 

Jungkook smiles up at him and starts swinging faster so that air blows through their hair. Blond mixes with shiny brown and their eyes lock. Taehyung has never had such an intimate moment with someone before but for some reason, this feels natural. Even though he just met Jungkook, his trust in him is strong. Taehyung closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the air running through his hair, the sideways motion, the friction that he and Jungkook are creating. Taehyung grips the chains in his hands tightly, moving his body in motion with the swing, eyes still closed tightly. He can feel Jungkook hardening beneath him and he struggles to swallow the lump in his throat. A part of him wonders what exactly he's doing but the more dominant part of him loves this connection with Jungkook. Jungkook rests his head against Taehyung's chest and they swing like that for what seems like hours, just swinging in space, almost suspended in time. 

Soon a chiming bell sounds from behind Jungkook's door and he puts down his feet to stop the swing. Taehyung opens his eyes again and he finds Jungkook's eyes watching him intensely. 

"I've decided something." Jungkook says once they step off the swing. 

"What?" Taehyung asks, staring towards the door. 

"Please don't feel embarrassed or think of me differently," the younger boy warns the blond strangely as they begin walking side by side to the door. 

"Just tell me," Taehyung says with a laugh, trying to stay calm. Jungkook stops moving before they reach the door. Taehyung in turn stops moving and faces the brunette. 

"I want to have sex with you," Jungkook says bluntly and Taehyung staggers backwards as if punched in the gut by some invisible force. 

"Excuse me?" Taehyung chokes out and tries not to back up as Jungkook takes a step closer. 

"Not yet, I should let Jimin have you first. He gets possessive about things like this," he tells the blond with a lighthearted laugh. Taehyung feels like he might just throw up but he pushes the feeling away, determined that the younger boy is insane. 

"I'm not insane," Jungkook says crossly as though he read Taehyung's mind. "I'm normal here. We all share everything, please don't be afraid," Jungkook soothes Taehyung gently. 

"Everything?" Taehyung questions, almost afraid to hear the response. 

"Yes, you're the only one here I haven't played with yet but I'm sure things will change in the future," Jungkook chuckles and brushes past Taehyung to open the door and head off to dinner.


	2. Playmate

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful this time of year aren't they?" Asks a pretty boy who stands at the head of the table. His hair matches the color of the light pink blossoms and goes well with the fiery sunset behind him. Taehyung learned that this house has a perfect view of the ocean. The house itself sits atop a cliff but Jimin told him that there is a small path leading to the ocean. 

Taehyung finds it slightly odd that the entire establishment eats outside all the time but the air is warm so he doesn't complain. He is currently situated between Jimin who is on his left, and Jungkook who sits on his right. A raven haired boy sits directly across from him and J-hope sits next to the unfamiliar face. 

"It is pretty, Jin," says a deep voice from the other head of the table. Taehyung finds a larger boy sitting across from Jin. He is large in the sense of muscles and aura, he exudes a sense of dominance that the other boys don't. He has darker gray hair and broad shoulder with large lips and high cheekbones. 

Mountains of food lay on pretty pastel plates. The dishes range from various noodles to pork to fruits. Each of their glasses are filled with a sparkling crimson sheer drink and Taehyung can feel his mouth watering in anticipation. 

"Everything looks so good," he compliments Jin with his eyes still fixed firmly on the food in front of him. 

"Haha it's a special occasion so I thought I'd go all out," he explains but Taehyung can hear the slight appreciation for the compliment in his voice. 

"Yes, everyone this is Kim Taehyung," the large boy from the head of the table announces and all the others clap and smile warmly at the blond. 

"I'm Namjoon," he introduces himself with an approving smile in the direction of Taehyung. 

"I'm Min Yoongi but I would prefer if you would call me Suga," says the black haired boy across from Taehyung. The blond nods and Suga looks back at the food. 

"I think I know everyone now," Taehyung says almost to himself and Jin laughs warmly. 

"Good, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here as much as we do. Now let's eat boys," Jin says and the other boys quickly pile food on their plates without preamble. Jimin grabs Taehyung's purple plate and begins placing a large pile of noodles on his plate. Taehyung attempts to reach for his plate but Jungkook holds down his arm. 

"Just let him get your food, you don't know which dishes are meant for you," Jungkook explains but this just makes Taehyung more confused. 

"Meant for me?" He asks with his brow raised. 

"Yes, Jin cooks food for each of us, containing things we need. Your plates will all be purple and Jin will make things he think will help your health. Today you got some pork which means you need protein, a small salad and a large helping of Chap Chee noodles which have large portions of meat and vegetables," Jungkook explains, pointing to each of the foods on his plate. 

Taehyung nods and takes his dish from Jimin's hands, wondering why Jin would care this much. 

He looks over at Jimin's plate which is similar to his own but contains a large portions of berries, a larger salad and no pork. Jungkook's plate has the same things as Taehyung's with the exception of a small dish of yogurt. 

"How did Jin know what I needed before I even got here," Taehyung asks suspiciously and he can hear Jin's jovial laugh from the head of the table. 

"I get pictures and medical information of all of you before you get here so I can help you out," Jin tells him with a smile. "I knew that you were skinny so I gave you larger portions of protein and carbs than I would give Suga for example," he finishes and Suga snorts. 

"Are you calling me fat?" He grumles under his breath and Jin shakes his head, not bothering to reassure the grumpy boy. 

"Well everything is delicious," Taehyung says around a rather large mouth full of the noodles. 

"Yes I agree, you've done well tonight," Namjoon says with admiration, an emotion hidden under his tone that Taehyung can't quite pinpoint. Jin swallows under Namjoon's gaze. Taehyung watches as Namjoon nods his head once in Jin's direction, causing the pink haired boy to blush furiously. 

Jimin lays a hand on Taehyung's thigh and puts his soft lips to the blond's ear. 

"Don't stare too much, Namjoon doesn't like it," he tells Taehyung, letting his tongue run along the blond's ear before he pulls away. Taehyung shivers and tries to steady his breathing. He looks at his food and decides that he wants to delve into his salad next. 

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Jungkook asks the other two boys on his side of the table. Taehyung shrugs and Jimin shoves a strawberry into his mouth before answering. 

"Probably gonna practice more," he answers simply and Jungkook rolls his eyes. 

"You're so boring," he mutters and turns to sulk. 

"I don't think it's boring, it's good that you want to get better," Taehyung reassures the silver haired boy with a friendly smile. Jimin looks surprised at this statement but soon his lips curl into a smile similar to Taehyung's.

"I want someone to swing with me," whines Jungkook from Taehyung's other side. Taehyung laughs as he pops a piece of pork into his mouth. 

"I just swung with you before dinner," Taehyung chuckles and he can see Jimin stilling beside him. 

"You did what?" Jimin chokes out, making Taehyung look over at him. The older boy's head is bowed and his fists are clenched. 

"Jungkook," he says lowly and the brunette peeps his head around Taehyung. 

"What?" He asks, his voice dripping innocence and confusion. 

"You said you wouldn't do that with him," he growls and Jungkook laughs. 

"I didn't, it was just swinging," he soothes, turning back towards his food. Taehyung glances between them with confusion furrowing his brow. 

"What?" He asks, trying to make sense of what 'swinging' means. 

"Nothing, eat your food," Jimin orders the blond, patting his thigh before turning back to his own food. Taehyung reluctantly turns back to his own food, picking up another helping of salad. 

He looks across the table to find Suga and J-hope engaged in a heated debate and Namjoon and Jin are both eating in silence. Taehyung is surprised to see that loneliness hasn't found his way into his head yet. He feels like he's a part of a family that all loves doing what he loves. Friendships blur together to form mutual respect for what they love to do and Taehyung finds himself admiring these qualities. He continues shoveling food in his mouth, his eyes fixed firmly on J-hope and Suga. He likes the way they interact, the way they insult each other but still check if the other is ok. It's charming really and Taehyung feels as though he's drawn towards it. The idea of such spirited subjects makes him itch for a paintbrush but he doesn't move his hand. 

"Taehyung and Jungkook, can you two do dishes tonight?" Namjoon asks all though it's more like an order. Taehyung finds himself nodding instantly and Jungkook mumbles 'yes' under his breath. An unspoken agreement passes around the table and both Jin and Namjoon stand up before walking to the door leading inside. This leaves the other boys to themselves. The rest of them eat the remaining food  in silence and eventually Jungkook grabs Taehyung's hand and leads him inside the house. 

"Behave Jungkook," Taehyung hears a voice that belongs to J-hope warn the brunette. 

"Of course," Jungkook says back with a devilish glint in his large brown eyes. 

The pair walks to the kitchen in silence, save for the sound of their footsteps ringing on the marble floors. 

"Why did Namjoon and Jin leave dinner so early?" Taehyung asks once they enter the kitchen. Jungkook walks over to the sink to fill it up with soap before he answer. 

"What do you think they're doing?" Jungkook asks, artfully avoiding giving the blond an answer. 

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked," Taehyung grins over at the brunette who grins back. 

"Let's have a race Taehyung," Jungkook suggests with a chiming laugh and a twinkle in his eyes. 

"To wash the dishes?" Taehyung clarifies and Jungkook nods. 

"What will the prize be?" The taller boy asks, almost afraid to hear the response.

"If I win, you'll come swing with me at my time of choosing," he stipulates. 

"And if I win?" Taehyung asks with a confident grin. 

"Then you can come swing with me," Jungkook suggests proudly and Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"That's what YOU want," he points out to Jungkook who pouts unhappily. 

"If I win I want you and Jimin to take me to the beach tomorrow," Taehyung finally decides on the location because a beach with always make a good painting. He did come here to learn after all so why not go to the beach?

"Deal," Jungkook agrees and they shake on their plan.

Soon the other boys bring in the plates and set them down on the counter. Suga and J-hope both exit the kitchen leaving only Jimin behind. He leans a hip on the white marble counter and looks intently at the two younger boys. 

"Ready?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook nods, thus beginning their race. 

Taehyung swiftly grabs a purple plate, followed by a light blue bowl and then a crystal glass. He begins scrubbing the pretty pieces while Jungkook takes his load. They work swiftly and silently, fighting twice over the faucet. 

"So what are the prizes?" Jimin asks and the other two look up immediately as though they forgot he was here. 

"If I win, you and Jungkook are coming to the beach with me tomorrow," Taehyung announces as he turns back to a spoon that he is busy washing. 

"And if you win Jungkook?" 

"He gets to come swinging with me again at a time of my choosing!! Isn't that exciting? You never pay me any attention hyung," Jungkook whines and Taehyung smiles slightly. 

"Jungkook, you know our deal," Jimin says lowly, a hint of warning under his smooth tone. 

"What deal?" Taehyung asks, oblivious to what they're talking about. Jimin looks over at the blond with a soft smile. 

"You don't need to worry about i-" 

"I can't go swinging with you until you and Jimin...spend more time together," Jungkook interrupts with a slight pause that would be undetected if he was talking to another person. 

"Why?" He inquires, still confused. 

"Because our roommates were chosen based on our artistic strengths and the teacher wants us to focus on our roommate first before we move on to other styles," Jimin explains, coming to stand between Jungkook and Taehyung. Taehyung drops his plate and turns to the shorter boy. 

"Teacher?" He asks, momentarily forgetting that he is studying in an art school. 

"Yes, they come to visit every Friday to check our work," Jimin responds, grabbing a small bowl from Taehyung's pile. He lathers it quickly and rinses before taking another bowl. 

Taehyung feels a slight tug of anxiety because it's already Wednesday and he hasn't started painting yet. He suddenly feels the urge to drop all his dishes and run up to his canvases but he keeps his feet firmly planted. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be impressed with you," Jimin soothes the blond as he picks up a fork and begins washing it. 

"That's cheating," Jungkook points out without sparing the silver haired boy a second look. 

"You never stipulated that it was only you two competing," Jimin argues but drops his plate with a sigh. 

"Well it is." Jungkook says crossly. "And Taehyung, you wouldn't be here if they didn't think you had some artistic ability," he tells the blond and offers him a reassuring smile. Taehyung smiles back, feeling much better after the encouragement of these two boys. Jungkook has a point, I wouldn't be here if I don't deserve to be here Taehyung thinks to himself as he reaches for another plate, only to find his pile gone. He looks down and sure enough, his dishes are all washed. 

"I win," Taehyung says triumphantly and Jungkook frowns. 

"Yes it would seem so," he replies sadly, casting a glance to Taehyung's nonexistent pile. 

Taehyung dries his hands while Jungkook finishes his last two dishes. Jimin ruffles Taehyung's hair with an approving smile. 

"Can't wait for tomorrow," he whispers with a cute smile revealing those endearing, crooked teeth. 

"It will be fun," Taehyung agrees and walks past Jimin, letting his arm brush the shorter boy's shoulder. 

"I'm going to go paint," Taehyung tells them and leaves the kitchen. 

Jimin and Jungkook both stare at the boy as he walks away. 

"I will have him," Jungkook warns as he dries his hands. Jimin turns and glares at him through narrowed eyes. 

"Sure about that? I'll make him never want to think about another boy," he growls and the brunette flashes a cocky grin. 

"I'm sure," he mocks and leaves the kitchen. 

Jimin follows him as he walks up the stairs and to his room. Jungkook pushes his door open and turns to face Jimin once they are both inside. 

"What are you doing?" Jungkook asks suspiciously as Jimin takes another step forward. Jungkook backs up and much to his surprise, Jimin walks past him and to the swing where he sits down. 

"I'm giving you what you want," Jimin responds in a husky voice. Jungkook feels understanding find its way into his mind. He walks slowly over to Jimin, unbuttoning his shirt with every step. 

"And what do I want Jiminie?" Jungkook asks innocently once he stands directly in front of jimin. 

"You want me to swing with you," Jimin answers smoothly, his eyes fixed firmly on the brunettes zipper that is directly in front of his face. 

"You're so smart Jiminie," Jungkook praises, taking one final step towards the shorter boy. He lets his shirt fall to the ground before he grabs Jimin's chin. Jimin looks into his eyes and Jungkook sucks in a breath. Without another thought Jimin tugs Jungkook's belt loops and pulls him onto his lap. Jimin connects his lips the brunette's neck and leaves an angry red mark. He runs his tongue over the area and makes his way up to the younger's jaw. Jungkook rubs his crotch against Jimin's and smiles when he feels the other boy gasp against his neck. Soon Jimin unzips the younger boy's pants and pushes his hand inside, feeling the younger boy grow hard against his touch. 

"I'm going to fuck you now is that ok?" Jimin asks breathlessly, knowing that if the younger boy didn't agree he would have his way regardless. His hand may be in Jungkook's pants but his mind still lingers on the small blond boy he met today. If this will make Jungkook leave Taehyung alone, Jimin understands what he needs to do. 

"Please," Jungkook gasps and rocks his hips against the older boy's hand, feeling the familiar sense of euphoria as the swing begins to move. 

 

**********

Taehyung is busy painting when Jimin returns to their room. He has been alone for hours and he doesn't understand why Jimin didn't come to practice like he said he would. 

"What have you been up to?" Taehyung asks lightly as the silver haired boy jumps on the bed, letting out a sigh. 

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Nothing of consequence," he says noncommittally. Taehyung leaves the other boy alone, accepting that it's none of his business to know what; or who Jimin has been doing. 

"Oh...okay," Taehyung says awkwardly returning his eyes to the elaborate rose he's been painting. At the center of the rose is a small cherub, clothed in a pastel pink loincloth with chubby, rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. Taehyung prefers this little angel to the terrifying demon flying in the painting above his head. 

"The angels will always watch over you baby," a kind smile greets the boy's eyes. 

It's cold now, snow continues falling outside and Taehyung is carefully sheltered against his mother's chest. Christmas Eve is upon them. 

"Forever?" He asks, his child mind unable to fully comprehend his mother's statement. She smiles and ruffles his hair, hugging him closer to her chest. Taehyung was so innocent then, so pure and so happy. He was so oblivious of the darkness that would soon enter his life, the darkness that could destroy the feeling of  warmth and of security. 

"Forever baby, there will always be an angel in your life. It may not always be me," she says calmly and Taehyung shakes his head. 

"Always you mommy," he insists and she smiles sadly down at him. 

"Always me," she agrees with some degree of hesitation. Taehyung smiles and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his mother's warmth against his cheek. 

"Merry Christmas Taehyung," his mother whispers. 

Taehyung feels a tear roll down his cheeks and onto his canvas. He tries to catch the next drop on his finger but it too, falls onto the canvas with an almost audible 'plop'. Taehyung has revisited this memory many times but he feels it tug at his heart more today. Maybe it's being in a new place or maybe it's that feeling of loneliness he thought he didn't have but he can't stop the tears from falling. He tries not blinking to keep the tears welled up in his pretty brown eyes but they keep falling and falling, down the slope of his cheeks, over his parted lips and onto his canvas. The red paints blur together and Taehyung takes a step back from his art, disgusted with himself. 

"Taehyung, are you ok?" Jimin asks from his place on the bed and Taehyung is reminded that the silver haired boy is still here. 

"Ye-yes I'm fine," he answers but his voice breaks on 'fine'. He can hear Jimin's footsteps coming closer to him but he doesn't turn around. 

"You're not fine," Jimin states and Taehyung can feel his breath on the back of his neck. The blond makes one more attempt to hide his tears before he turns to face the shorter boy. Jimin's eyes waste no time in finding the tears tucked safely in the blond's eyes. 

"Why are you crying Taehyung?" he asks the taller boy and Taehyung gives a half-hearted smile. 

"I'm just allergic to um.....some pollen in the air," the blond says but Jimin doesn't believe a word that he says. 

"I know you're sad and I also know that you probably don't feel like telling me about it just yet but let me help you," Jimin says and Taehyung nods reluctantly.  

"Come to bed," the shorter boy orders with a soft smile. 

He pulls Taehyung's  hands and the blond falls into the soft bed with a sigh. Jimin rolls him over so that he lays on his back and he gently smoothes the blond hair off of his forehead. Taehyung closes his eyes that are red from tears. Much to his surprise, he feels the bed shift as Jimin climbs off. He opens one eye to see Jimin slowly walking towards a violin. The silver haired boy picks it up carefully, treating the wooden instrument as though it was made of glass. He smiles at Taehyung as he makes his way back to the bed. He picks up the bow and positions the violin under his chin before he starts playing. 

Jimin closes his eyes and lets his fingers move expertly over the four strings. A beautiful melody waltzes across the room and Taehyung can't help but smile. It goes like this for hours. Jimin pulls masterpiece out of masterpiece from deep within his mind and Taehyung watches with fascination. Words are rarely exchanged but they find words of little necessity. Jimin finally puts his violin down when Taehyung falls asleep, a faint smile still gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!!


	3. Pretty skies

"Tae we're eating," Jungkook shakes the blond with childish enthusiasm. Taehyung's eyes open and reveal the brunette smiling down at him. 

"Do you always sleep naked?" The younger boy asks with his brows furrowed. Taehyung flushes and yanks the cover up before he realized that he fell asleep wearing his loose white shirt with black jeans. 

"Nice try," Taehyung says dryly and sits up. He finds the bed empty and there is no trace of Jimin. The blond feels a sense of disappointment at not seeing Jimin. Jungkook grins mischievously at Taehyung who frowns in response. 

"I scared you huh?" He asks Taehyung who huffs but doesn't deny it. Taehyung tries to sidestep the brunette but Jungkook doesn't move. 

"You don't need to change," he says but Taehyung rolls his eyes. 

"I feel weird if I start my day in yesterday's clothes," he explains and heads over to where he and Jimin share a large black dresser. His clothes are on the right side and Jimin's are on the left. Taehyung pops open the first drawer which contains underwear and socks. He selects a pair of each and then moves on to pick a bright teal v-neck shirt and a pair of black shorts. He grabs a sun hat from on top of the dresser and heads to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and hair and washes his face before he and Jungkook head down to breakfast. 

Jungkook skips down the hall, whistling a happy song as Taehyung follows behind him. The house is lit brightly by the sunlight which streams in the stained windows, casting blue and pink hues across the floor. Jungkook reaches the stairs and slides down on the railing. Taehyung can't say he's too surprised by the brunettes childish enthusiasm and he finds himself smiling after the boy. 

"Jungkook watch it," a voice hisses at the bottom of the stairs and Taehyung finds Suga carrying a large bowl of fruit to their outdoor dining table. The raven haired boy wears an unamused frown but Jungkook appears unfazed by his hostility. 

"Good Morning Suga," Taehyung calls down to him. Suga finally notices the blond who stands at the top of the stairs. Taehyung can see the dark circles under Suga's eyes from the top of the stairs and he attributes his lack of sleep to his cold behavior. 

"You should really get more sleep hyung," Jungkook tells the older boy who scowls at him in return. 

"I sleep all the time," Suga argues crossly. 

"You ready for the beach?" A soft voice asks close to Taehyung's ear and the blond nearly jumps out of his skin. He knows that this soft voice belongs to Jimin. Taehyung turns slowly and sure enough, Jimin stands mere inches away with faint smile gracing his full lips. 

"Hi," Taehyung says breathlessly and Jimin smiles fondly at him, moving a little closer. He wraps his arms around Taehyung's neck, forcing Taehyung's head to rest on his shoulder. 

"I hope you slept well," Jimin murmurs and Taehyung blushes, thankful that the shorter boy can't see his face. 

"Yes....I did," he says, unsure of exactly how to respond. No one has ever really asked about his sleep before. Jimin ruffles his hair and removes his arms from Taehyung's neck, much to Taehyung's disappointment. 

"Come on, let's eat fast, I can't wait to get to the beach," Jimin says, winking at the blond before he walks down the stairs. Taehyung's cheeks turn the color of tulips and his lips are unknowingly curved into a small smile. He walks down the stairs to where Jungkook and Suga still stand, engaged in a conversation about sleep habits. Jungkook pulls away from Suga with a frown as he loops his arms with Taehyung's and together they walk outside. 

The sky is blue with few clouds and it is already very balmy this early in the morning. Taehyung actually doesn't know what time it is to be exact but he assumes that it is around 8. Namjoon and Jin already sit at the heads of the table, both dressed in satin pajamas. Suga and J-hope have just sat down and Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung still stand near the table. 

"Come sit," Jin orders and Jungkook and Taehyung waste no time to sit down while Jimin still lingers by the door. His eyes follow Taehyung's every movement and he smiles fondly at him. He finally takes a step towards his seat once Taehyung is sitting. Now that all the boys are seated, Jin announces that they can begin eating.

Taehyung quickly spots his purple bowls and plates and is swift to pick them up. He has a large bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and strawberries on top. A small plate holds eggs and a strip of ham. Yogurt sits in a tiny little bowl with what looks to be chia seeds on top. Taehyung marvels at the large amount of food he has. He only eats breakfast if he has enough time so this is a huge change for him. 

He glances over at Jungkook's food which has a large portion of ham and no oatmeal. Jimin's has what looks to be a quiche on his plate. Taehyung grabs his spoon and begins eating his oatmeal which is done perfectly. The blond comes to realize that Jin is probably the best chef he's ever come across. 

"The food is very good," Namjoon says, almost reading Taehyung's mind. Jin smiles at the boys like a proud mother would. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it," Jin says humbly and Taehyung smiles. Jin's food is so good and his friendly personality makes it taste even better. 

"Oh Jungkook, the accompanist you wanted said he can come here around 4 this afternoon," Jin informs the young brunette who breaks into a wide grin. 

"Oh yay I'm so excited!!" Jungkook exclaims "I hope he likes the songs I made," he adds as an afterthought. 

"He will, you're an amazing song writer," J-hope encourages the younger boy with a smile. 

"I've never worked with my own accompanist before though," Jungkook mutters. Taehyung can sense the anxiety that the other boy is feeling. 

"This is a great opportunity, just do your best and have fun," Jimin comforts the brunette from Taehyung's left side. 

"I'll try!!" He vows and shovels more ham into his mouth. 

The rest of the boys finish breakfast within the next half an hour, leaving the dishes to be washed by Namjoon and Jin. Jimin and Taehyung head to the kitchen to pack a lunch for the beach while Jungkook sprints upstairs to go change into his bathing suit. 

"Grab towels!!" Jimin shouts at the brunette but Jungkook doesn't respond. 

"Ugh I'll go get them, do you mind finishing the lunch?" Jimin asks Taehyung who is in the middle of washing lettuce leaves and carrots. 

"Sure," he answers as Jimin runs away to go help Jungkook. 

Taehyung is left with the ingredients for a good salad but he has no idea how to assemble them. He has never been strong at cooking so he looks forlornly at the condiments and vegetables. 

"Here let me help you, but pay attention," Jin says, coming over from where he was washing the dishes to help the younger boy. 

"Ok," Taehyung mumbles as Jin rolls up his sleeves. He grabs a cucumber and begins slicing it into thin circles and the does the same with zucchini. He pushes pale pink hair out of his eyes as he begins mixing olive oil, balsamic vinaigrette and cayenne pepper into a dressing of some sort. He grabs the dark green lettuce that Taehyung washed and adds that to a large container where he puts strawberries, apple slices, cucumbers, zucchini, walnuts, and blue cheese on top of the lettuce. He pours the dressing into a separate container and places that into the large cloth bag that jimin provided. Jin grabs three small oatmeal cookies from the pantry and puts them in another container before adding them to the bag. 

"Here," Jin says, handing Taehyung the heavy bag. 

"Thank you," the blond says and Jin nods with a smile. 

"If you ever want to learn how to cook just let me know," the older boy offers and Taehyung nods, knowing that he will ask him many times. 

"I will definitely take you up on that offer," he says, blushing. 

"Considering you can't make a salad, it's probably a good idea," Jin laughs and heads back over to where Namjoon stands with his arms crossed and a crooked smile on his lips. 

Taehyung drops the bag at the base of the stairs and heads up to his room to change into a swim suit. Jimin stands in the middle of the room without a scrap of clothes on, deciding which swimsuit to wear. Taehyung blushes and almost falls over as he stumbles out of their room. 

"Taehyung?" Jimin calls from the room and Taehyung prays that he won't come out of their room. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to..I just came for...well you know my trunks," Taehyung struggles to put together words as he hears Jimin's footsteps coming closer. 

"Haha go ahead, I'm not going to prevent you from getting your bathing suit," Jimin chuckles, standing in the doorway. Taehyung is expecting him to be naked but instead the silver haired boy stands dressed in deep maroon swim trunks. He blinks a couple times before heading towards the dresser. He pulls on a pair of pale blue swim trunks with white stripes. He puts back on his woven sun hat and a loose fitting white shirt. He grabs a large carrying container filled with paint. Then he grabs two canvases and an easel. Taehyung plans on painting the beach during the day and during a sunset. Jimin walks back into the room and tucks a guitar in a case. 

"You're bringing a guitar to the beach?" Taehyung asks, his head tilted. 

"Yup, it's actually my favorite place to play," he explains as he latches the case closed and grabs the leather handle. Taehyung nods and grabs his things, heading out of their room. 

Jungkook stands at the bottom of the stairs with their bag of food in his hands and a smile on his face. He also wears a sun hat but his is black to match his black and white spotted swim trunks. His chest is bare and Taehyung can't help but notice how brawny the young boy is for his age. He has a soft appearance with a well defined body that Taehyung wasn't expecting. 

"Aw we're both wearing hats that's so cute!!!" Jungkook giggles happily as they older boys carefully climb down the stairs, their arms full. 

"Here," Jungkook says and grabs the large easel from Taehyung's arms. 

The boys head to the door but before they can exit the house, Jin comes running after them. 

"Don't forget sunscreen!!" He screeches as he runs up to Jungkook, handing him a large bottle of sunscreen. 

"Uh..thanks," Jungkook mutters, grabbing the bottle from Jin's hands. 

"I want you to stay healthy so please apply this, ok?" Jin orders them and the younger boys all nod. 

 

                     ************

Taehyung adds a pale blue to the curve of the wave and tilts his head to admire his painting. He's been working on it for the last hour and it doesn't look like much more than a solid block of blue with a yellow orb tucked carefully behind large, puffy clouds. Miles of sand stretch to the blue and Taehyung actually begins to appreciate the angle he took with this landscape. He focused more on the clouds than the ocean. Jungkook is standing calf-deep in the clear blue water and Taehyung can just barely make him out from where he stands. The blond hasn't ventured towards the water because he wants to finish the base of his painting while the sun is still high in the sky. 

Jimin is lounging in the sand, watching Jungkook play in the water with eyes half open. The sun feels amazing against his skin and he can't help but stretch like a cat. He's lying on a light blue towel with his back facing the sun, eyes fixed on the brunette with acute interest. He likes to watch Jungkook; his body moves with a sort of vibrancy of life that Jimin truly admires. 

Jimin watches as Jungkook stands bravely by the ocean, willing the waves to come up and touch him, but before the blue tendrils reach his feet, he dances away with a laugh. It's a child's game that he is playing but Jimin admires it none the less. He decides that he is missing youth, the thing that Jungkook has so much of. 

"Hyung, come play with me!!" Jungkook calls over to Jimin, his voice barely heard over the crash of waves against the white sand. 

"No thanks, why don't you get Taehyung to come play with you?" Jimin suggests, yawning as he shifts onto his side. He can see Jungkook's smile from here and he pushes the feeling of jealousy down. Jungkook and Taehyung get along well, he should be happy about that. 

Jungkook scampers across the beach, kicking up white sand as he makes his way to where Taehyung stands painting. 

"Taehyung please come in the water with me, you've been painting forever," Jungkook whines and Taehyung's eyes widen as he puts down his brush. 

"Oh ya, sorry to keep you waiting," he apologizes and wipes his brush off with a paper towel. 

"No need to be sorry," Jungkook says with a laugh as he grabs Taehyung's hand, barely giving the blond enough time to set down his brushes and paints. 

Jungkook pulls Taehyung across the sand and together they reach Jimin. They stop suddenly, pushing sand onto Jimin's towel. 

"Hey watch it," the older boy snaps. 

"Oh calm down Hyung, it's just sand," Jungkook argues, beginning to yank Jimin off the towel. Jimin lets the brunette pull him to his feet and stretches. Taehyung tries not to stare as Jimin's muscles ripple fluidly under his tight tan skin. 

"Sit," Jimin orders, turning to Taehyung. Taehyung raises a brow but sits on the towel without a word. Jimin bends over him to grab the large bottle of sunscreen out of his bag and Taehyung feels his lips form a frown. 

"That's ok I can do it myself," Taehyung says, trying to get back up, but Jimin pushes him back down with a gentle hand to his shoulder. 

"Just let me, ok?" Jimin says softly and begins spreading the lotion into his palms. The pungent scent of coconuts fills Taehyung's nose but he doesn't hate it. The smell reminds him of the pies that his family used to make on Sunday afternoons. Taehyung pulls his white shirt over his head and flushes as Jungkook looks at his bare skin. 

Jimin begins spreading the lotion over Taehyung's back and he tries not to wince at how skinny the younger boy is.  While he has muscles, he can see the blond boy's ribs sticking out of his skin. Jimin runs his fingers down Taehyung's prominent spine, feeling each individual divot. He can see why Jin is so adamant about feeding the blond more calories than the rest of the boys in the house.  

Jungkook dots Taehyung's nose with sunscreen and giggles as the blond struggles to see the white dot. Taehyung rubs the sunscreen into his face as Jimin finishes his back. 

"Now get your arms," Jimin tells Taehyung as though the younger boy has never applied sunscreen before. Taehyung coats his arms in the coconut scented sunscreen and then the boys head towards the waves. 

"It's cold," Jungkook tells the other two with a wicked smile. 

"Nothing I can't handle," Jimin says arrogantly and they all plunge into the icy blue waves. 

                          *********

Jimin unlatches the case and grins when he sees the beige guitar. 

"Play us a waltz!" Jungkook requests from his seat next to Taehyung. The two share a blanket while Jimin sits on a large rock with his pick in his mouth and guitar in hand. Taehyung shivers as cold water droplets run over his arms and lips. Jungkook shifts closer, wanting to warm the small boy up.  

"A waltz? Let me see what I can do," Jimin answers, tuning his guitar before he strums. 

A Spanish sounding song erupts from the steel strings and Taehyung smiles, recognizing the piece. Jimin played this for him last night as he fell asleep. The silver haired boy winks at the blond and he blushes. Jungkook hums the song softly under his breath, clearly recognizing this as well. Even while Jungkook is just humming, Taehyung can tell that the brunette has an amazing voice. 

"Come here," Jungkook says, pulling Taehyung up and off the blanket. 

"What are you doing?" Taehyung asks nervously as Jungkook places his right hand on the blond's slim waist. Jungkook clasps his left hand with Taehyung's right hand and instructs him to put his other hand on his waist. 

"One two three, one two three," Jungkook counts, dancing a waltz in the sand. Taehyung struggles to anticipate Jungkook's direction changes so he steps on the brunette's feet. 

"Right, left, forward and then backward," jungkook informs the blond. This time they move in sync with each other and Taehyung begins to enjoy himself. Jungkook smiles at him and he smiles back. The pair dances across the sand with animation in their movement and Jimin can't help but frown a little. 

"Jungkook it's nearly 4, aren't you meeting with that accompanist at 4?" Jimin calls over to the brunette. Jungkook instantly pulls away from Taehyung and begins running to grab his towel and white bag. 

"Thank you hyung!!!" He calls as he dashes back towards the house. Jimin stops playing and Taehyung comes over to stand near him. 

"I hope he does well," Taehyung muses, watching the younger boy run across the white sand. 

"He'll be fine, he's got a certain charm that I'm sure the accompanist can't resist," Jimin says but Taehyung can tell that he's talking from past experience. 

"Are you and Jungkook.... close?" Taehyung asks, coming to sit on the rock next to Jimin. 

Jimin looks over at the blond who looks so small and cold, with his hair wet and dripping, and his arms covered with goosebumps. Jimin smiles softly at Taehyung. 

"Yes we are. Our families have been really close for a while now and we pushed each other to become better artists and better people," Jimin says with his eyes fixed on the ocean.

"That's so nice, you get along really well ," Taehyung says, looking at his hands. 

"You guys do too you know, I haven't seen Jungkook this happy in a long time," Jimin says, turning his gaze to Taehyung who doesn't return his look. Taehyung finds it hard to imagine Jungkook not being happy or full of life. 

"That's good, he's such a nice person," the blond responds quietly, thoughts of the two childhood friends running through his mind. 

"You are too," Jimin says and Taehyung blushes, shaking his head. 

"No, you so rarely find someone who is really good. Apples can look nice on the outside but be rotten and deteriorated on the inside," Taehyung says almost sadly and Jimin turns to face the younger boy. 

"Taehyung I may not know you well but I do know this: you're not a rotten apple, you're human. We all are. Mistakes don't make us bad people," Jimin tells him, trying to comfort the blond, but Taehyung keeps shaking his head. 

"I should finish my painting," he tells Jimin and hops off the rock, heading towards his easel. Jimin sighs in frustration and picks back up his guitar. 

The pair do this for hours, Taehyung carefully painting beautiful images on his canvas and Jimin playing sad songs on the guitar.


	4. Bruises

"What's with the V?" Jimin questions and Taehyung pulls the paintbrush away from the canvas. In the left corner a small V written in cursive sits. 

"It's like my signature," Taehyung explains to Jimin who is laying on their bed with a violin tucked beneath his chin. 

"Why don't you sign with Taehyung? That's like, your actual name," Jimin asks, not really understanding the blond boy's reasoning. Jimin runs his fingers over the strings, making sure his instrument is still in tune. 

"Because Taehyung is so long to spell out with a paintbrush," the younger boy responds absentmindedly, fixing a wave that is too dull. 

"Ya but plenty of authors have long names," Jimin mutters, tweaking his A string into tune. Once that one is fixed he moves onto D and then to G. 

"Authors?" Taehyung asks with a laugh, turning to face his roommate whose eyes are glued to his instrument. 

"You know what I meant," the older boy responds dryly as he reaches for his bow. Taehyung laughs again and turns back towards his painting. He highlights the curve of the clouds with a clean white color and makes the shadows look more realistic with a dark gray. The bed creaks as Jimin stands up and heads towards his music stand where a complicated concerto sits waiting for him. 

"What does V stand for anyway?" Jimin asks as he highlights the dynamics in his music, one of the first things he does when learning a new piece. 

Taehyung stops painting then. He takes a step away from the easel and turns to face Jimin, sadness again buried deep in his eyes. 

"Catch me big brother!!!" She screeches, dancing away from open arms. She almost runs into their large husky but instead dodges him and runs towards a tall tree. 

"Be careful, you almost ran over Kai," Taehyung chides her but she laughs again and runs faster, not listening to a word her brother told her. Taehyung expects this, she never does listen. 

"Come on, chase me!!" She calls over and Taehyung finally begins to run after her, being very careful to avoid Kai. The small boy runs around the other side of the tree but his sister is too smart for him. She runs behind him and towards the house. Kai barks loudly and bounds up to her where he bowls her over. The girl falls to the ground with a smile on her face, laughing as their mammoth dog licks her face.  Taehyung realizes that this is what happiness is to him. His 8 year old brain chooses this one because his sister and his dog are the only family he thinks he needs. But he's wrong. Family is more that just one person because one person is such a delicate life that can disappear at any moment. 

"Val. The V stands for Val," Taehyung says flatly, trying to keep his sadness deep inside, where it's been for the last 12 years of his life. 

"Is she a girl you li-"

"She's my sister," Taehyung cuts him off and Jimin turns to face him. 

"I didn't know you have a sister," he says and Taehyung looks back at the V signed with such care. 

"Yes she's lovely, she's turning 15 this year," the blond murmurs, his thoughts so very far away from his body. 

"Let's go visit her on her special day," Jimin suggests, very aware of how much she means to Taehyung. While Jimin has never had a sibling, he knows how important his family is to him. 

"I think," says Taehyung, turning to face his friend, "that this is one thing I should like to do by myself," his eyes don't meet Jimin's, they stare at the floor with sadness swirling deep inside them. 

"Ok that's fine," Jimin says lightly. He respects Taehyung's decision, knowing that some things are meant to be private. 

Jimin isn't stupid, he knows that his sister is no ordinary family member. He can almost smell Taehyung's sadness but he doesn't want to press the blond. 

"So what are you working on?" Taehyung asks, clearly changing the subject. 

"Oh just a little concerto that I dug up. I'm thinking of playing it on Friday," he says and Taehyung almost gasps. 

"That's tomorrow Jimin, Friday is tomorrow," Taehyung informs him and Jimin chuckles. 

"I know what day tomorrow is Tae," he laughs and begins playing. 

Taehyung's jaw drops as Jimin completes the piece perfectly, with an emotional depth that he could never imagine. When Jimin plays it seems so easy, like it's a part of Jimin's life that is now so involuntary. 

"That was pretty bad, maybe it's not ready for tomorrow," Jimin says to himself and Taehyung stares at him in disbelief. 

"You've got to be kidding me, that was perfect," he tells he other boy who looks surprised. 

"Really? It was far too slow and all my D's were flat," Jimin critiques and Taehyung shakes his head. 

"It sounded amazing," he tells Jimin, trying to convince him. 

"Eh, I need to work on it some more," he says and begins playing again. 

Jimin and Taehyung both stay in their room for hours, playing violin and painting the beach. It's around midnight when Taehyung finally finishes his artwork and settles down on the bed. He watches Jimin play the complicated piece again and again until the older boy has it memorized. Even though Taehyung has just met Jimin, he feels a sense of pride that his new best friend can play this with such ease. He wants Jimin to do the best he can and impress the critiques on Friday. 

"You're amazing," Taehyung says in awe, wanting to praise the silver haired boy. 

Jimin turns around and looks at Taehyung with surprise. 

"You really think so?" He asks, setting his violin in a velvet lined case. He comes closer to the bed and jumps on it, causing Taehyung to shift. 

"Of course, I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true," Taehyung clarifies, wondering why Jimin seems so confused by the compliment. Jimin simply nods, seeming to digest what Taehyung just said. 

"Well thank you, I'm glad I impress you," Jimin answers with a smile directed towards the dark angel painted on the ceiling. 

"Will you teach me how to play one day?" Taehyung asks, not really sure where the question came from. 

Jimin looks back over at Taehyung who's gaze is fixed on the ceiling. 

"Let me see your hands," Jimin orders and Taehyung meets his eyes with a brow raised. 

"My hands?" He asks and Jimin rolls his eyes. 

"Yea those things on the ends of your arms. They have little stubs called fingers...ring a bell?" Jimin mocks, reaching for Taehyung's hands since the blond is so confused. 

"I know what hands are, I don't understand why you want to see them," the younger boy snaps. 

Jimin doesn't say anything else, he just studies Taehyung's hands and fingers. He runs his fingers over Taehyung's much longer ones, marveling at their length. Jimin decides that he has beautiful fingers. Jimin pinches Taehyung's left middle finger and the blond jolts, pulling his hand away. 

"Ow what was that for?" Taehyung asks, clearly annoyed. Jimin laughs and picks up the blond's hand again, pressing a kiss on the boy's finger. 

"You have beautiful hands, I can't wait to teach you how to play the violin," Jimin says and Taehyung blushes. 

"Thank you, I can't wait to learn," he responds and Jimin flashes a grin. 

"You have to call me sir when I teach you though," Jimin stipulates with a wry grin and Taehyung looks away, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. 

"Yes...sir," he says softly, his voice deep and smooth. Jimin sucks in a breath and turns to face the ceiling. He loves when Tae calls him that. Somehow when Jungkook says it, it doesn't have the same effect on him as when Taehyung says it. 

"Good boy Tae," Jimin praises and gets off the bed, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

"What are you-" 

"Changing, its nearly 1 and I want you to get some sleep," Jimin responds, his back to Taehyung. The blond studies the dimples in Jimin's shoulders and just above the waistband of his pants. Taehyung can see those black chinease letters on Jimin's side and he looks away, feeling as though he's scaring Jimin. 

Jimin pulls down his pants and replaces them them with black satin pants and a matching black satin shirt. Lastly, Jimin unties the maroon collar from around his neck and lays it on top of their dresser. Taehyung sees two black and blue bruises on the older boy's neck. Jimin walks back over to the bed and lays down next to Taehyung who is already in his pajamas. Jimin feels Taehyung's eyes on his neck and sure enough, the blond's eyes are fixed on those two spots. 

"What is it Taehyung?" Jimin asks ever though he can predict what Taehyung will ask him. 

"What are those?" Taehyung asks, reaching his hand over to touch the bruises. 

"Bruises," Jimin answers vaguely and Taehyung frowns. 

"They're in an odd location, what happened?" The blond questions and Jimin is reminded that Taehyung is more innocent than anyone he's ever met. 

"More like who happened," Jimin chuckles and stretches out on the bed. 

"What do you mean? Taehyung asks, still confused. Jimin turns to face the blond who's face is inches away, his deep brown eyes still fixed on Jimin's neck. 

"Jungkook gave them to me," the older boy finally says but Taehyung still looks confused. 

"Here let me show you," Jimin says, gently moving Taehyung's head so that his bare neck is exposed. Taehyung's breathing hastens and he tries not to clench his muscles. 

"Relax," Jimin orders, a touch of humor coloring is words. Taehyung let's his body relax slightly and then he feels Jimin's fingers on his neck, gently caressing the area. Jimin's lips slowly find the blond's neck and he presses a kiss onto Taehyung's neck, letting the younger boy get used to the feeling of Jimin's mouth on his skin. Before Taehyung can pull away, Jimin opens his mouth and sucks on the young boy's soft skin. Taehyung squirms at first but then he begins to enjoy what Jimin is doing to him. The blond finds himself liking the faint pain and the feeling of Jimin's lips on his neck. All too soon Jimin releases his suction on Taehyung's neck and sweeps his tongue over the now red area. 

Jimin pulls away, proud of his mark on Taehyung's neck. He loves the blond boy's slight blush and the way he is panting slightly, his lips parted and eyes closed tightly. 

"Did you like it?" Jimin asks, even though he knows Taehyung's answer. 

"Yes," Taehyung whispers, blushing even more. Jimin smiles fondly at his roommate. 

"Would you like another?" He asks, already moving closer to the blond. He knows exactly where he will place the next one. 

"Yes," Taehyung says without hesitation and Jimin smiles with satisfaction. 

This time, Jimin climbs overtop of the blond so that his body doesn't touch Taehyung's, but he is hovering over him, kneeling on either side of Taehyung's hips. Taehyung's eyes close immediately and he tilts his neck to the side again. This time Jimin pulls Taehyung's hair, forcing his head back so that the front of his throat is exposed. Jimin leans forward and again presses his lips against the blond's silky skin. He opens his mouth and sucks the skin right beneath Taehyung's sharp jawline. The younger boy gasps and grabs Jimin's hair in his hands, yanking the older boy closer to him. Jimin finishes that spot and moves along to Taehyung's prominent collarbones, leaving two marks on his right collarbone. The silver haired boy runs his tongue up the side of Taehyung's neck, making his way slowly to the boy's parted lips. Just before Jimin's lips touch Taehyung's, he pulls away. Taehyung opens his eyes which hold small tears and he looks at Jimin with confusion rippling through his gaze. 

"Why are there tears in your eyes Tae?" Jimin asks, slowly parting his lips and letting his tongue lick at Taehyung's bottom lip. He pulls it between his teeth and rubs Taehyung's cheek with his fingers. He slowly kisses down the younger boy's chin and jaw and then to his neck. 

"I-I....Ahh," Taehyung closes his eyes again as Jimin bites down on the younger boy's neck, slowly pulling the tender skin between his teeth. 

"Well?" Jimin prompts, his lips still lingering on Taehyung's neck. 

"It hurts," Taehyung mumbles, blushing far worse than before. 

Jimin swirls his tongue around the bite and kisses his way up to Taehyung's ear. 

"Do you like the pain?" Jimin asks, slowly stroking Taehyung's hair with his hands. He likes that Taehyung almost nuzzles his head into his touch. 

"Yes," Taehyung whispers, surprising himself with the answer. Jimin, however, was not surprised. Jungkook loves a little bit of pain so he almost figured that Taehyung would also enjoy it. 

"I have so much to teach you Tae," Jimin murmurs in Taehyung's ear and Taehyung nods his head. 

"Like what?" Taehyung asks and Jimin slowly rolls on top of the young blond so that their bodies are flush together. Taehyung feels something hard against his thigh but he struggles not to think about it. 

"It'll be a surprise," Jimin whispers, excitement glistening in his eyes. "I'm gonna take that innocence away, one night at a time," Jimin promises and kisses Taehyung on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone!!


	5. Blindfolds

Taehyung paces the hardwood floor back and forth, nerves running through him in torrents. The inspector is currently in Jungkook's room, listening to him perform a song of his own composition. Jimin already went and executed his violin piece perfectly and now it's Taehyung's turn. The blond swallows and his choker pulls taut against his neck. It's uncomfortable and Taehyung itches to take it off but he doesn't. 

*earlier this morning* "Wear this today," Jimin says, rummaging through his top drawer to pull out a silky satin pale blue choker. 

"Why?" Taehyung inquires as jimin carefully ties the material around the blond's neck. 

"So the judges won't see these," Jimin explains, pressing small kisses to the black and blue marks that are now hidden by the blue fabric. Taehyung smiles to himself and nods. 

"What's that for?" Jimin asks with a smile of his own. He touches the younger boy's lips and Taehyung grins beneath his fingers. 

"I'm happy," he says simply, turning away from the older boy but Jimin grabs his arm and turns him back around.

"I like when you're happy," Jimin says to the younger boy and gently kisses him on the cheek before grabbing his violin and heading out the door. *back to present* 

Taehyung's fingers find the spot on his cheek where Jimin's lips had been just moments before. He feels a ridiculous smile creep back onto his lips. Somehow when he thinks about his roommate, his worries about impressing the judges seem to evaporate almost. Maybe it's because of their close age that they get along or something else but Taehyung enjoys their relationship. The young boy shakes his head and covers his face with his hands, inhaling the faint scent of Jimin's soap. He feels comforted by this small act and he continues to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. 

Soon he hears a knock on the door and his heart jumps in his throat. Slowly Taehyung begins walking towards the door, smoothing his clothing while he walks. He ruffles his hair and makes sure that his choker is still in position. 

"Hi I'm taehyung," the blond says kindly as he opens the door with a smile. 

"Thank God you still remember your name," a sarcastic response comes from the other side of the door and Taehyung frowns as Jimin pushes his way into their room. 

"I thought you were the judges," Taehyung says, releasing a shaky breath. Jimin smiles and sighs. 

"Nope, I thought you'd be nervous," he explains and places his hand on Taehyung's shoulder. 

"You're right," Taehyung admits, looking down as he pulls his lip between his teeth. 

"That's usually the case," Jimin says but not arrogantly. He says it as a joke and Taehyung can tell that the older boy is trying to calm him down. 

"Of course it is," the blond says, distractedly picking at his dark blue dress shirt.  

"Eat these," Jimin instructs and Taehyung looks back up to the other boy who holds out slices of bananas. 

Taehyung raises a brow but Jimin just jolts his hand toward the blond, prompting him to take the fruit from his outstretched palm. Taehyung hesitantly grabs the slimy slices and places them in his mouth one by one. 

"You're so good at doing what you're told," Jimin praises the young boy with a wicked smile. Taehyung stops mid-chew to look up at the older boy with a blush on his cheeks. 

"Why am I eating these again?" Taehyung inquires with his words muddled by the bananas. 

"You should know better than to speak when your mouth is full," Jimin scolds with a crooked smile. 

Taehyung swallows the fruit and shudders at the horrible texture. 

"I'm sorry," the blond apologizes, "Why did I eat those?" He asks again and this time Jimin responds. 

"Bananas stop you from shaking quite as much," the older boy explains, wiping his hands on his pants to get rid of the residue of the bananas. 

Another knock at the door stops Taehyung from responding and this time, he knows that the judges wait on the other side. 

"Good luck," Jimin whispers in Taehyung's ear, gently squeezing his shoulder before heading out the door. 

That leaves Taehyung standing in front of three judges that all wear an undetected emotion on their faces. 

"Taehyung?" The tallest man asks, gently pushing up the glasses on the bridge of his nose as he scans his clipboard. 

"Yes that's correct," Taehyung says in a shaky voice, wincing inwardly at how weak he sounds. 

"I'm Will," says the man with glasses "this is Sebastian," he points to a tall figure with jet black hair and long dark lashes. "And this is Victor," a tall, blond man smiles kindly at the young blond. 

"Hi," Taehyung squeaks and Sebastian smiles, but not nicely. 

"So what are you showing us today?" Will asks, finally looking up from his clipboard to stare at Taehyung. 

"Um, a painting," the young boy says and then clears bis throat. "I actually have two, one is of a flower and the other is of the ocean," he explains and Will brushes past him to stand in front of his paintings. Sebastian comes to stand in front of the rose and he tilts his head. 

"Is this an angel?" He asks, his deep voice resonating around the room. 

"Yes it is," Taehyung says, peeping around Victor to get a better look at his painting and he feels pride swell inside him. His piece looks professional and has an emotional depth that Taehyung is famous for. 

"I never would have thought to put an angel in the center of a flower before but I really like it. Is there a reason for it?" Will asks Taehyung with a raised brow. 

Taehyung swallows and takes a deep breath, willing his nerves to lessen. 

"Yes, I paint angels in every one of my pieces," Taehyung explains and clasps his hands in front of him. 

"That's very unique, is there a personal reason for it?" Sebastian pries and Taehyung blinks at him. 

"Uh, yes. My mother always told me that there is an angel watching over me and I know it sounds kind of stupid but since she's died I have to be that angel for my sister. It's hard supporting myself when I have to put her first so I add angels in my paintings as kind of a sign of hope, it makes me feel less alone and pressured if that makes sense," Taehyung explains as briefly as possible, feeling as though he would tear up if he said anymore. 

Silence saturates the air and Taehyung finds the judges' faces holding the emotion he hates so much: pity. They pity him and Taehyung wants them to look away, to pretend they didn't hear what he said. Eyebrows are furrowed and heads are tilted, eyes filled with some sort of 'understanding' that Taehyung knows is fake. People pretend like they understand what it's like to have no parents, and sister that is in a coma under his protection. They don't know. They hopefully never will. Taehyung wishes that no one would ever have to experience the weight in his chest, the sadness that consumes him. He doesn't like taking this on by himself but he doesn't want anyone else to have to suffer with this internal burden like he does.

"Your pieces are beautiful keep up the good work," Victor says softly and lays a hand on Taehyung's shoulder with a sad smile. 

The judges walk out of the door in silence and Taehyung breaks, pieces of him falling to the floor. 

He's suppressed it for a long time but finally the loneliness fills every inch of him. Why should he have to deal with the death of his parents alone? Why should he have to deal with paying the medical bills of his sister who has been in a coma for twelve years? He's never felt so completely and utterly alone and he hates it. 

Taehyung doesn't let the tears fall from his eyes. He keeps them where they are and instead fists his hands and sets his jaw. Yes this is all terrible but it's life. It's his job to keep his sister alive and it's his responsibility to keep this sadness to himself. 

                        ************  
Taehyung gently walks to Jungkook's room, not wanting to see Jimin for a while. It's not because he doesn't like Jimin, it's because Jimin will be able to sense the sadness that Taehyung is giving off. 

Taehyung knocks quietly on Jungkook's door and waits mere seconds for the brunette to open the door. 

"Taehyung are you-" 

"I'm fine, I just wanted to swing with you," Taehyung cuts him off and makes a move for the door. Jungkook senses Taehyung's urgency and steps aside, closing the door behind the blond. Taehyung takes his seat on Jungkook's and they begin swinging slowly at first. 

"So did they like your artwork?" Jungkook inquires from his spot beneath Taehyung. Jungkook's hair blows across his face as the two boys swing across the large wooden room 

"I don't think they disliked my work so that's always a good thing," Taehyung says timidly and Jungkook laughs. 

"So modest. I admire you for that," the brunette says and pumps the swing, making it move faster.

"You're modest too," Taehyung points out, casting his gaze to the room that blurs in his vision. 

"No I'm not, I know I'm the best," Jungkook says confidently and Taehyung snorts. 

"Forget what I just said," the blond scoffs and the brunette chuckles. 

"It's true and you know it," he points out and Taehyung can't deny it. 

"Well ya I guess you're ok," he admits and Jungkook puffs up with pride. 

"Ooh Taehyungie admitted it!!" Croons  the brunette happily and Taehyung scowls. 

"Don't tell me you're going to start calling me that," he says flatly and he can almost feel the brunette shrug beneath him. 

"When you start thinking you're as awesome as I think you are, I'll stop calling you that," Jungkook proposes and Taehyung flushes, flattered by Jungkook's words. Taehyung is so surprised that this young boy so willingly compliments him and genuinely means it. 

Taehyung releases the swing chains carefully and slowly wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck. The blond nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jungkook's neck and starts crying. Taehyung doesn't exactly understand the tears himself but he knows that he is grateful for Jungkook who just lets him cry.

Jungkook knows that Taehyung is emotionally unstable as mentioned by Jimin. 'Unstable' is a harsh word to the brunette but he can tell that something isn't quite right with Taehyung and he knows that what the blond boy needs is silence and unquestioned support. That's what Jungkook gives him. Although Jungkook is young he understands this well. He wants to protect Taehyung at all costs and it goes past the desire to have sex with him. 

Taehyung slowly moves his face to let his chin rest on Jungkook's shoulder and he just watches the floor and room move with him and Jungkook. He is embarrassed for crying so much since he got to this school but he doesn't feel as bad about crying in front of Jungkook. He and Jungkook seem to have this silent agreement to be each other's support. 

"You're crushing my lap here Blondie," Jungkook finally breaks the silence after hours of silent swinging. Taehyung grins and presses his face into Jungkook's chest again. 

"You're always the one that wants to swing; you should be used to this," Taehyung argues, his voice muffled by Jungkook's chest. Jungkook sighs and looks at the ceiling with a happy smile. Taehyung's innocence is so refreshing to him. 

"Not that kind of swinging, it's been like two hours," the brunette points out, slowing the swing down with his feet. 

"What kind then?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook exhales, knowing that Taehyung would ask this question. He almost wished he would ask this question because one day he'll show Taehyung exactly what he means. 

"Never you mind, I'll tell you when you're older," the brunette chuckles, evading the question. 

"I'm older than you," says Taehyung with a frown once the swing has stopped moving. Jungkook seems to ponder this for a moment before he says "fair enough." The two boys gently step off of the swing and stand to stretch their muscles. 

A knock on the door makes both of the boys jolt and Jungkook crosses the room swiftly. 

"Hello?" Asks a deep voice from the other side of the door and Taehyung can only assume that Namjoon stands out there. 

"Hi Namjoon-hyung what do you need?" Jungkook asks, hastily stepping aside to let the older boy inside. 

"Taehyung," Namjoon nods to the blond and Taehyung waves. 

"Jungkook and I need to tend to unfinished business," the oldest boy says, his deep voice reverberating across the room. Taehyung realizes that this is his cue to get out. 

"Oh um..... see you guys later I guess," the blond says awkwardly and walks across the room, closing the door behind him. 

Jungkook turns now to face Namjoon who looks thoroughly bored. 

"What is it hyung?" Asks the brunette but he feels like he knows precisely what Namjoon will want, what almost every occupant here wants. 

"Don't ask questions you know the answers to," Namjoon snaps and Jungkook bows his head. 

"I'm sorry sir," the younger boy apologizes and backs away from the older boy until his shoulders hit the wooden walls. Namjoon steps closer and wraps his hands around Jungkook's neck, gentle but still hard enough to restrict the brunette's movement. 

Jungkook watches with excitement as the older boy pulls out a blindfold from his black jean pockets. The younger boy tries to step away, he hates the loss of vision that comes with being blindfolded but he knows that Namjoon loves it. He loves having control in all things. 

"Stay still Jungkook," Namjoon orders, removing his hands from the younger boy's neck. Jungkook does as he's told, he afraid of what Namjoon could do to him. 

"Wouldn't you rather have Jin?" Jungkook asks coyly as Namjoon ties the blindfold at the back of his head. This is how Jungkook plays the game. 

The young boy is very specific with his tastes. He's selfish in that way. When anyone fucks him, he want their head to be filled with just him. Namjoon knows well by now that the young boy won't let him touch him unless he says exactly what he wants. Pride is a huge thing for the brunette and he gets offended easily if he doesn't get the attention he deserves. 

"No jungkook," Namjoon lies through his teeth as he moves closer to the younger boy's exposed neck. Jin has a special place in his heart that Jungkook will never fill. 

"I wish you would look at me the way you look at him," gasps Jungkook as Namjoon bites down hard on his neck. Namjoon knows well that he scared the young boy because he can't see. The older boy runs his tongue along Jungkook's neck and puts his leg in between Jungkook's. 

"Leave Jin out of this," growls Namjoon as Jungkook begins grinding against his leg. He likes how needy the younger boy is and it reminds him of how young he really is. 

"Besides, why do you care how I look at you, isn't Taehyung your new fascination?" Asks the older boy as he sucks on Jungkook's neck. 

He slowly begins unbuttoning Jungkook's shirt, not moving his lips from the young boy's neck. Jungkook whimpers when Namjoon removes his leg from between the brunette's. Jungkook is an impatient boy and Namjoon knows this well. When he first arrived at this house he was much worse and Namjoon had to break him several times before he gained patience. 

"Yes he is my new fascination and what an innocent little thing he really is," Jungkook says breathlessly as Namjoon rips his shirt off with a sort of desperation that the older boy is not normally known for. 

"You're so innocent though jungkook, what could you possibly do to him?" Pries Namjoon, trying to ignore the slight pang of jealousy threatening to find its way into his voice. Actually, Namjoon remembers that while Jungkook acts innocent, he is far from it. 

"Oh you really want to know?" Jungkook asks as Namjoon grabs the younger boy's dick through his pants. Jungkook cries out and tilts his head against the wall. 

"Yes," the older boy lies again. 

"I'm going to tie his hands behind his back so that he can't grab himself when I tease him like you do to me Namjoon," the younger boy says, a sickly sweet devilish smile curving his lips. What a little princess he's turned out to be Namjoon thinks to himself as the younger boy rocks his hips into the older boy's hands. The younger boy no doubt has probably the most experience out of all of them. One look and the other members are his. There's something enticing about the young brunette's innocence and childlike charm that entrances everyone. Taehyung is probably the only one here that hasn't been with him yet and that is subject to change. 

"That innocence of his won't stay long with me," Jungkook says proudly and Namjoon doesn't miss the slight possessiveness in the young boy's words. 

Namjoon seems to freeze then because that's exactly what he said to Suga when he heard that Jungkook was coming to this house. Having sex with Jin means something to Namjoon but fucking Jungkook holds some sort of carnal heat that he loves. 

"What makes you think he'll want you to tie him up?" Namjoon asks, slowly unbuttoning the younger boy's pants, careful to not let Jungkook rub against his hands.  Without warning, the older boy pulls down Jungkook's pants harshly, making the younger boy gasp in surprise.

"Everyone wants me Namjoon," Jungkook responds arrogantly and moans when the older boy delicately touches Jungkook's hard on. 

"Oh I know, what a lovely little creature you turned out to be," Namjoon praises, forcing Jungkook to his knees. The younger boy cries out as he falls to the ground, his knees hitting against the hardwood floor with an audible 'thump'. 

"God I remember when you first came here. You knew exactly what to do to get everyone here on their knees," Namjoon gently pushes his belt buckle against Jungkook's lips to give the younger boy an Idea of where his pants are.

Jungkook wastes no time in finding the belt buckle. 

"Ah yes I've gotten even better. You never got on your knees for me hyung," He whines as he slowly pulls the belt off and begins unbuttoning Namjoon's pants insanely slow. 

"Jungkook, you know your place. You will always kneel for me" Namjoon growls in warning, he hates when Jungkook teases him like this. That's the thing with Jungkook, he likes being fucked but he likes to be in control. The young boy is an extremely complicated human but Namjoon has begun to understand him a little. 

"I will make Taehyung want me," vows the brunette as he slowly kisses down Namjoon's zipper and the older boy feels a flash of irritation that Jungkook is still talking about Taehyung. 

"Jimin wants him too you know," the older points out and this time he can't stop jealousy from coloring his words. Jungkook pulls away from Namjoon and smiles. 

"That's the thing Namjoon, out of everyone in this house, who's turned me down? No one. I think I have pretty good odds."


	6. Teach you a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy stuff coming this way!!

The wind blows through blond hair, making it dance across Taehyung's face. His big brown eyes are fixed on the ocean which looks angry. Waves crash against the sand with an urgency suggesting a storm. It's around 8 now. The window of Taehyung's room is wide open and the young blond sits on the edge of it with his legs swinging in front of him. He thought about jumping onto the beach miles beneath him but reconsidered. The thought of the breeze blowing in his hair and the feeling of weightlessness is so appealing to him. But he still has so much to live for. He has the chance to be an amazing painter and he has a responsibility to his sister. Besides, Jimin would get lonely without him. Taehyung knows that he shouldn't be thinking about Jimin as his reason not to fly but he does. 

"Taehyung!!!" A scream sounds from the doorway and Taehyung startles. Before he knows it, arms wrap around him and he falls backwards onto a body. Jimin has yanked him from the window and they lay sprawled on the floor with Taehyung on top of him, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

"Taehyung please don't sit there," Jimin begs, voice muffled by Taehyung's back. Taehyung can feel the desperation in Jimin's grip. His arms are wrapped tightly around Taehyung's stomach with his face pressed against the blond's back. 

"Hyung don't worry," Taehyung tries to soothe the older boy. Without warning, Jimin flips them around so Taehyung's face is pressed harshly against the hardwood floor. Jimin is laying on top of the blond and Taehyung struggles to breathe, not because he's squished, but because of something else.

"I do worry about you Tae," Jimin whispers, his breath tickling the nape of the younger boy's neck. Jimin slowly runs his fingers down Taehyung's right arm, making swirling patterns on the tight navy blue long sleeved shirt. 

"Why?" Taehyung asks quietly, feeling embarrassed and shy. 

"Because I care about you," Jimin answers simply, kissing both of Taehyung's prominent shoulder blades. Taehyung closes his eyes tightly as Jimin continues kissing his back, now moving down his spine. The blond boy shivers beneath jimin and he can feel the older boy smile against his back. 

"I just met you Jimin," Taehyung says sadly, not believing that jimin could ever really care about him. 

"I know Tae and you may not understand it, but I feel like you're someone I need to protect," Jimin says and Taehyung frowns against the floor. 

"That's all? You need to protect me?" Taehyung asks, feeling frustration course through his veins. Jimin stops kissing his back and gently prompts the younger boy to turn over. Taehyung reluctantly flips so that Jimin's lips just barely touch the tip of his nose. 

"That's not what I meant," Jimin murmurs, looking into Taehyung's eyes cautiously.  

"Isn't it though?" Taehyung asks, annoyed and slightly offended. He doesn't know why he got so upset when Jimin said that he just wanted to protect him but he did. He wanted Jimin to say something like 'i love you' or something stupid. Taehyung isn't just a little boy in need of protection. He looks away from Jimin's prying eyes and instead focuses on the floor. 

"It's not," Jimin insists but still Taehyung doesn't look at him, he's too ashamed. 

"Look at me," Jimin says, grabbing Taehyung's chin between his fingers so that his eyes are forced to look at Jimin's. 

"What's the point?" Taehyung asks sourly and Jimin smiles faintly. 

"Because such pretty eyes shouldn't look at the ground so much," the silver haired boy says with a dimpled grin. Jimin kisses Taehyung's cheek and rests his head on the blond's chest with a sigh. Taehyung breathes deeply and looks down at the top of Jimin's head with a smile of his own. He decides to let Jimin's statement go by without another remark. Maybe Jimin is the perfect person that manages to care about the blond even with his flaws. 

"Where were you this afternoon?" Jimin asks, picking his head off of Taehyung's chest. He rests his chin now on the blond so that he can look into chocolate brown eyes. Taehyung shrugs beneath Jimin and looks away. 

"I just spent some time with Jungoook," he says, trying not to make Jimin jealous. Taehyung shakes his head; why would Jimin be jealous? Jungkook is his friend so he has no idea why he's trying to sugar coat things for Jimin's benefit. 

"You two get along well," Jimin says and lays his head back down on the blond's chest with a sigh. Taehyung didn't miss the underlying sadness in his smooth voice. 

"Yes he's very nice," Taehyung says, kind of at a loss of what to say. 

"Yes most definitely..... maybe too nice sometimes," the silver haired boy says absentmindedly, slowing tracing designs on Taehyung's forearms. 

"I don't think anyone can be too nice," the blond scoffs and Jimin smiles. 

"You'd be surprised," Jimin says and Taehyung can sense that he has past experience in the matter. 

Jimin slowly rolls off of Taehyung and makes his way over to their bed. 

"Come lay, your bones are probably scraping against the floor," the older boy orders and motions for Taehyung to come over. The blond complies and settles down on the bed with his head resting on Jimin's chest and their legs laying together. The blond squirms as his neck strains again at his choker and he pulls against it. His fingers are grabbed by Jimin's and soon the older boy is removing the satin strip of fabric from around the boy's neck. He lays it on the floor and Taehyung sighs comfortably. 

"You don't like those?" Jimin asks, looking down at Taehyung with amusement. 

"No," Taehyung shakes his head and Jimin laughs. 

"We'all just have to find better places to put these," the older boy says, tracing Taehyung's bruises. Taehyung looks up at him with a wicked glimmer in his eyes. He inches up and cautiously presses his lips on Jimin's choker. 

"I want this off," Taehyung orders, surprising himself with his boldness. Jimin, too, is taken aback and he undoes his choker without questioning the younger boy. Taehyung's lips find Jimin's satin smooth skin and he slowly lets his tongue part his lips. Jimin shivers when Taehyung's tongue touches his neck and he shifts, making the bed move. Taehyung slowly rolls over so that he is sitting on Jimin's lap. Jimin looks up at the blond with surprise but Taehyung just blushes and looks down. Jimin can see emotions swirling in Taehyung's eyes even when they are lowered and he begins to understand. The blond boy is aroused and he doesn't know how to handle it. He's also hurt by Jimin's earlier comment. The mixture of those two emotions makes him reckless. Taehyung rocks his hips and connects his lips with Jimin's neck again. This time he sucks on the skin and Jimin closes his eyes tightly, arching his back off the bed. Taehyung sucked harder than Jimin was anticipating and he feels slight pain where the blond's lips are. 

Jimin let's Taehyung make a few more marks before finally he is done being beneath the blond. He flips them again and now Taehyung is beneath him with his head tilted up so his neck is exposed. Jimin grabs his hands and puts them above the blond's head holding both of Taehyung's hands in one of his. He bites down on Taehyung's neck and the blond cries out, experiencing more pain than he was ready for. Jimin got his revenge on the blond for biting his neck too hard earlier. Taehyung's eyes well with tears and his mouth is wide open, still shocked by Jimin's rough bite. Jimin ignores Taehyung's tears and instead grabs the younger boy's chin with his free hand and crushes his mouth to Taehyung's. Taehyung makes a sound of surprise against Jimin's lips but Jimin ignores him again. The younger boy slowly lets Jimin's tongue part his lips and gasps. Taehyung has never been kissed like this before....actually he's never been kissed ever and he's really not sure to do with his tongue. 

"You can move it like mine," Jimin says, sensing Taehyung's confusion. The blond blushes deeply and Jimin reconnects their mouths, prompting Taehyung to move his tongue a little bit. At first, Taehyung forces himself to respond to Jimin, still very self-conscious and embarrassed but something in him takes over. Jimin finally feels Taehyung begin to respond and he smiles. Jimin pulls his lips away from the blond's and begins kissing his neck, finding Taehyung way more accepting of this than the kiss. 

Jimin slides his leg between Taehyung's and he feels Taehyung tense immediately. Jimin realizes then that Taehyung has probably never done any of this before and he pulls away from the blond who looks utterly mortified. 

"Taehyung?" Jimin looks at the blond with concern. Taehyung looks anywhere but Jimin's eyes and he looks like he's about to cry. 

"Are you ok?" Jimin asks, slowly sitting up so that he isn't crushing the blond anymore. His leg is still between Taehyung's and he leaves it there for a reason. 

"I'm sorry Jimin, I don't know what I'm doing," Taehyung says and blushes worse than before. Jimin presses his finger to Taehyung's lips and shakes his head. 

"No no don't be sorry. I'm here to teach you Taehyung, please don't feel embarrassed," Jimin says, soothing the nervous blond with a soft voice. Taehyung stays still for a moment but eventually nods. Jimin feels excitement find its way back into his body and he is reminded of the first time he had sex with Jungkook. The young brunette was innocent but not nearly as bad as Taehyung and Jimin is eager to teach the blond exactly what to do. The older boy slowly lays back on top of Taehyung and puts his lips against the blond's ear. 

"Do you like the feeling of my leg between yours?" Jimin asks quietly as Taehyung makes a small sound at the back of his throat. Taehyung nods, not trusting his voice. 

"Move a little then," Jimin suggests and Taehyung gives a little cough. Jimin sighs and moves his leg upwards ever so slightly, feeling Taehyung shift. The blond's eyes open wide and he moans. Jimin can feel how hard the younger boy is getting and it makes him smile with satisfaction. 

"Jimin what now?" The younger boy chokes out, finally beginning to grind against Jimin's leg. Jimin doesn't respond and instead bites at Taehyung's neck, moving his hands towards the blond's pants. 

"Let me show you," Jimin says and grabs Taehyung's cock through his pants. Taehyung wails and screws his eyes shut. 

"Jimin-ah," he gasps and turns his face into the pillows so that Jimin can't see it. Jimin slowly begins moving his hand, lightly palming the young boy very carefully. Jimin knows that Taehyung will be particularly sensitive especially since this is probably his first time. Jimin slowly reaches up to Taehyung's face, grabbing his chin so that he turns to face him. The blond's cheeks are flushed, eyes shut tightly and his lips are swollen and parted. Jimin smiles down at him and truly believes that he will never see someone as beautiful as Taehyung again. It's not just the flushed cheeks, it's a kind of inner beauty that Jimin knows Taehyung probably doesn't believe he has. He strokes Taehyung's warm cheeks with his thumb, his other hand still on the boy's crotch. Taehyung opens his eyes slowly and looks at Jimin with such naked pain and arousal deep in his eyes. Jimin wishes that he could take that pain and sadness out of Taehyung and put it in himself instead. 

Taehyung gently turns his face to kiss Jimin's thumb, his eyes never leaving Jimin's. The blond slowly opens his mouth and begins sucking on Jimin's finger. This act makes Jimin moan as he starts feeling his own erection hitting the seam of his pants. Those eyes of Taehyung's look so innocent and Jimin struggles to not rip off the younger boy's clothes and get his way with him. He tells himself to take things slow so as not to scare Taehyung away. 

Jimin slowly starts unbuttoning Taehyung's pants and the blond freezes again. 

"Shh don't be scared. Let me help you," the older boy offers, not really taking no for an answer but still he remains calm and polite for the younger boy. Taehyung looks scared but still he nods. 

Jimin wastes no time in unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down slowly. 

"Lift your hips for me Tae," Jimin orders softly and gently the small blond boy complies. Jimin gently pulls down Taehyung's pants, leaving the young boy in his boxers. Taehyung's boxers are light pink with small elephants dotting them and Jimin cant help but smile. Taehyuhg is very hard, as Jimin anticipated. The older boy lightly traces the line on Taehyung's boxers and the blond covers his mouth with his hands. 

Jimin removes Taehyung's hands and kisses him lightly again, distracting the younger boy as he gently moves his hand into the blond's boxers. Taehyung doesn't miss this action and he arches his body, forcing his dick into Jimin's hand. Taehyung moans loudly and shakes his head, embarrassed by the sound he just produced. 

"I'm sorry Jimin-ah, I hope they didn't hear me," Taehyung squeaks and Jimin smile fondly. 

"Don't be, the other boys are used to those sounds,"Jimin soothes and moves his hands again. This time Taehyung expects it and he keeps his mouth shut. Jimin moves his hand in slow strokes from base to tip, feeling Taehyung's hips buck each time he reaches the end. Taehyung is bigger than Jimin anticipated and he's not grateful for his rather small hands at this time. Jimin runs his index finger along the slit of Taehyung's dick and Taehyung can't help the wail that makes its way out from between his lips. 

"Do you like that?" Jimin asks coyly, already knowing the younger boy's answer. 

"Yes Jimin I do," he breathes out, his voice faltering. Jimin nods and watches Taehyung's face very closely as he continues moving his hand, a little faster this time. Taehyung's eyes are hazy and tears spill down his cheeks. His lips are parted and swollen and his head is tilted up, exposing the bruises on his neck. Taehyung looks wrecked and Jimin loves it more than anything else. He's so happy that he can do this to Taehyung and he's also grateful of the bond he's formed with the blond in a mere 4 days. 

Jimin rolls over onto Taehyung and presses his hips against Taehyung's, feeling the blond arch beneath him. Taehyung thrusts his dick against him without even knowing. The added friction and pressure makes Taehyung's eyes roll back and Jimin slides his hand between them and grabs Taehyung's cock once again. Taehyung whimpers again and bites down hard on Jimin's neck again, making the older boy jolt in surprise. Taehyung's hands pull on Jimin's hair and the blond forces Jimin's lips on his. The silver haired boy doesn't complain and he soon begins sweeping his tongue across Taehyung's lips, still moving his hand in faster strokes than before. 

"Jimin it feels so good what do I do?" Taehyung asks, unsure of himself. Jimin kisses his way to Taehyung's ear and licks it before responding. 

"It'll be natural baby just don't hold back ok?" Jimin says and Taehyung doesn't quite understand but he nods anyways. 

Jimin presses light kisses across Taehyung's cheeks and makes his way to the blond's neck. He squeezes the base of Taehyung's dick before making his way to the tip, feeling the blond twitch beneath his grip. 

"Jimin please help me," Taehyung wails miserably and Jimin feels a tear roll into his hair. He looks up at Taehyung's face which is pained. Jimin knows this face well. Taehyung is very close to coming but Jimin can deduce that the blond doesn't really understand what 'coming' is. 

"I'm going to help you baby just relax," Jimin soothes and Taehyung listens, relaxing beneath Jimin. 

Jimin strokes Taehyung's dick twice more before he rubs the tip with his thumb. He slowly grips the base and drags his hand up, painfully slow. Taehyung cries out and Jimin can feel warmth coat his fingers in spurts. Taehyung's hips twitch beneath Jimin and he turns his face into the pillows. The older boy touches Taehyung's face with his free hand and gently runs his fingers across the blond's flushed cheeks. 

"Good boy Taehyung," Jimin praises the younger boy who's face is still pressed into the pillows. 

Jimin slowly rolls off of the blond and makes his way to the shared bathroom. He locks the door behind him and washes his hands off. He looks down and groans when he sees his erection that he figured he would have at this point. He can't possibly ask Taehyung to take care of it after this so he does it by himself, the image of Taehyung coming in his head. 

Once Jimin has washed his hands again he heads back to his room. Taehyung is still laying in the bed in the same position with his head turned and tears still on his cheeks. He breathes deeply, his chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm. Jimin slowly makes his way to the bed and lays next to Taehyung. He reaches out his hand and smoothes Taehyung's hair off of his forehead. Taehyung's eyes open and he rolls over so that his face is very close to Jimin's. 

"I'm sorry," Taehyung apologizes and Jimin raises a brow. 

"What for?" He asks and Taehyung frowns. 

"That I couldn't help you like you did to me," he says, guilt evident in his voice. Jimin smiles and runs his hand across Taehyung's cheek. 

"I took care of it this time Taehyung. Next time I can teach you how to help me if you really want," he offers and Taehyung nods. 

"Yes, I don't want to be selfish," he says, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Jimin's hand. Jimin leans over and kisses the blond's forehead, smiling against the blond's skin. 

"You weren't," Jimin reassures the younger boy with a small smile. 

"Thank you Jimin," Taehyung says tiredly, his words heavy with sleep. 

Jimin hugs Taehyung to his chest and together they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this kinky fanfic!!


End file.
